This invention is an improvement on the structure shown in the companion U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/125,973 entitled Upfeed Conveyor System filed Nov. 27, 1987.
This invention relates to conveyors for sequentially feeding stock items such as paper, of various grades, different types of envelopes, booklets, stuffed envelopes and the like without the necessity of making any or minimal adjustments.